There are wide varieties of Internet broadcasting systems, also known as web broadcasting, net broadcasting, or webcasting, all of which have different capabilities. Some Internet broadcasting techniques include edge caching and/or packet duplication by routers, which require servers at many Internet edge locations, or control over routers. Some Internet broadcasting involves a streaming medium that presents its recipients with a continuous stream of media over which they may have no control, much like traditional broadcast media. Some commonly used broadcasting CDNs are not scalable and reliable to the degree that allows large-scale broadcasting operation. Some of the solutions require large amounts of storage to cache content, or expensive dedicated communication lines to connect content aggregation centers to locations near end users.